Inébranlable
by Canoneek
Summary: [OS] [Après Arc Marine Ford] Ace est tombé et ne se releva jamais, donnant sa vie pour protéger celle de son frère. Ce dernier, seul, s'abandonne aux ténèbres et lorsqu'il se réveille il ne peut contempler que sa solitude.


**Bonjour, je vous propose un très court OS, suivant les événements tragiques de Marin Ford.**

 **Merci de votre lecture, et n'oublier par les commentaires ! Ça fait toujours très plaisir.**

A en déduire par le parcours du soleil il devait être entre 21 heure et 21 heure 30. L'astre lumineux avait troqué son jaune flamboyant pour un orange doux et apaisant, les nuages qui l'entouraient s'était tinté de rose ce qui aurait énormément plu au petit renne qui faisait parti de son équipage depuis déjà prêt d'un an. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille soupira, durant deux longues années il ne reverrait plus ses compagnons et lui, assis là sur une pierre, à regarder l'horizon, il se demander pour la énième fois où tous ses amis qu'il aimait tant pouvaient bien se trouver. Il regarda le ciel et la lune qui commençait à apparaître, une étrange sensation tirailla ses entrailles. Ace, son grand frère mort pour le défendre, adorait ces quelques minutes où le soleil laisser place à la lune et où la lumière laissait place à l'obscurité. Le ciel noir d'encre aller bientôt se tinter de points lumineux et Luffy essaya de trouver un quelconque réconfort parmi elles. D'une voix encore peu assuré, il regarda les étoiles et murmura, pour lui-même peut être, pour se redonner du courage :

« J'espère que tu as retrouvé Sabo, Ace et que vous riez bien ensemble là haut. »

Un mince sourire naquit aux coins des sourires du jeune garçon en pensant à tous les éclats de rires qu'il avait échangé avec ses deux frères de sang alors qu'ils étaient encore tous les trois enfants et rêvaient d'être de grands pirates. Une constatation le fît alors réagir, de ces trois pirates à en devenir, il était le seul survivant. Alors, devant l'astre lunaire qui éclairait de sa lumière blanchâtre cette scène, Luffy se leva et cria en direction du ciel :

« Je deviendrais le seigneur des pirates ! Je trouverais le One-Piece et j'espère bien qu'en haut vous serez fier de moi ! »

Sa voix tomba dans un sanglot, il n'en pouvait plus, sa détermination avait été ébranlé tant de fois ces dernières semaines. Il avait perdu ses compagnons, avait dû se battre contre un homme au corps de poison où il ne ressortit pas sans mal. Il passa rapidement le plat de sa main sur son avant-bras, comme pour vérifier s'il était toujours bien là. Il se rappela l'atroce douleur qu'il avait ressentit, mais il s'était toujours raccroché aux infimes chances qu'il avait de survire. Il s'était fait la promesse de sauver son frère, il s'était battu sans relâche contre des ennemis plus forts que lui en d'autre circonstance, et même à bout de force il n'avait pas cédé. Pourtant, tous ses efforts n'avaient pas suffis. Son frère était mort dans ses bras, et pourtant, lorsque Luffy cherche des images de son frère dans son esprit, il ne le voit que souriant, paisible et réconfortant. Le capitaine du Sunny se rassit lentement. Des choses tragiques l'avaient atteint, mais il continuait de se battre, quitte à y laisser sa propre vie, plus jamais il ne verrait une personne chère à ses yeux disparaître.  
Il resta là, de longues minutes, a penser à tous les bons moments qu'il avait partagé avec son équipage. Zoro avec ses perpétuelles querelles avec Sanji. Ou bien Usopp et Chopper qui avec lui-même faisaient les quatre cent coups. Il se rappela de sa navigatrice et de son sourire bienveillant ou bien du léger rire de Robin ou de celui, puis étrange du squelette vivant qui accompagnait Franky et sa guitare, au violon. Il pensa finalement aux multiples transformations du cyborg et eu la certitude au fin fond de lui que tous ses compagnons ne pouvaient être morts. Il le savait, toutes ses cellules lui criaient la même phrase. Un franc sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres.  
C'était peut être cela, la véritable volonté du D. que Luffy possédait, de pouvoir se relever après chaque coup dur. De ne jamais avoir la sensation d'être seul, d'être, comme qui dirait, mentalement indestructible. Mais ce que le petit Monkey ignorait c'est qu'aux quatre coins du globe, ses compagnons admiraient eux aussi les étoiles et firent à l'unisson la promesse de devenir plus forts et de porter leur capitaine au rang de seigneur des pirates.


End file.
